Investigations will be directed at elucidating the biochemical nature of cell-cell interactions that influence development and differentiation in the central nervous system. Reaggregate cultures of neonatal mouse cerebellum will be used to monitor biochemical and morphological development. The role of cell surface components in developmental events will be assessed using antisera to these surface molecules.